The Devils Double
by DeviantHollow23
Summary: Ichigo, whose intentions were to protect, falls prey to the powerful emotions of Greed and Lust as he's Forced to become the Double of the Devil himself. /Collab-DLB/DH-/


**A/N:**

**DH**: Yo! That's right, your favorite neighborhood psychos are back!

An' with a fic' we've created together! Ain't' that Right Jeeves?…Jeeves? *looks behind her*

Yo, Bitch! Were ya' go, damnit? *eye twitches* Your s'pose to help me introduce this flippin' thing!

*mutters*

Anyway… So! If ya' didn't catch on already this be a collaboration fic' between **Deathslittlebirdie**(**DLB**) An' myself, **DH**!

Yeah, this bitch be stock full of yummy deliciousness of death, bloodshed, smut an' tons of violence! *cackles*

Tho…I think there's tons of all thee above shit to be honest…*grins*

Also, our OC's (Birdie an' Ru)are present in this fic'. For those peeps who know of them already then your golden…if your new to the show then…*snorts* just sit back an' enjoy it while it lasts…*cackles*

Hmmm…anythin' else ya' might wanna add, Jeeves?

**DLB**: Actually, I do… Quit your shouting, lady! You're scaring my siblings and niece here! Okay, I do have something important to add though. If you are the type of person who hates death, blood, and porno in a fic… Get outta here! This fic is pretty bloody, and insane like the people who created it, and has lots of death so bai-bai! For those who stayed… Well… get to reading and stop staring at me, dammit! I'm a paranoid, insane lady who has a damn good left hook so read and enjoy before I sucker punch you XD

**DH**:…Yeah…what she said…XD

**Enjoy!**

XXX

**Summary:** Ichigo, whose intentions were to protect, falls prey to the powerful emotions of Greed and Lust as he's Forced to become the Double of the Devil himself.

**Disclaimer:** *snorts* We got your disclaimer…

XXX

**The Devils Double** - By **DLB/DH**

**Chap' 1 - Bargaining with the Devil**

XXX

Down a dark, lonely and silent alley beside one of Karakura's many streets, huffed and puffed an orange haired man who was running for his life.

As he pressed his back against the alley wall he closed his eyes and wished that he could just disappear into the many bricks that made up the wall behind him.

His heart rate doubled as he could hear the barks of dogs and the shouts of men as they continued to pursue in search for him.

"Damn you, Keigo! Convincing me we could get away with it! All over some shit that I look like some guy!"

_XXXFlashBackXXX_

_Ridiculously dressed men and women entered a small bar, filled with the aroma of smoke, vomit, alcohol, and urine. Toward the corner of the flighty and aging bar, three men sat in a booth. Two visibly irritated while the third hid his face with his dirty brown locks. The palest one lifted his falling glasses, his finger dancing on his other arm as his dark blue eyes looked toward the entrance. The man in the middle, whose scowl was both appealing and threatening, opened his eyes and stretched to helping his aching bones._

"_We've been here for what…an hour now? Where the hell is Keigo?" The scowling man said, his fist grabbing his cup filled with scotch._

"_Even I'm losing my patience, Ichigo, but we can't do much at the moment. We either wait, or leave." The glasses wearing man said._

_The three men all looked at each other once before getting to their feet and walking toward the exit. The tall and dark-skinned man stopped when he heard frantic running coming from the other side of the door and did not even flinch when an overly excited man came crashing into his chest. Excited rambling was muffled by the tall man's chest until he pried himself away from the quiet man and turned to face the rest of the men._

"_Guys! I have the best idea ever!"_

"_Why call us over here and then take your sweet time to get here, Keigo?" Ichigo said, crossing his arms._

"_We do have better things to do then wait here for you."_

"_Take a seat and I'll tell you all what you need to know!"_

_The three men that surrounded Ichigo Kurosaki have been together as a group since they were all young teens. Uryuu, Chad, and Keigo had been the only people Ichigo had any trust in. Each one of them either an orphan or abandoned by their family. Each have watched the other grow into the young adults they were and even risked their lives to protect one another. Now, the four sat back down at the booth they had originally been sitting in, scaring away the couple that had preoccupied it._

_Ichigo quickly ordered more drinks, sensing that his friend was up to no good and decided to be a bit buzzed so he could handle the idea better. Keigo was practically dancing in his seat, his rambling becoming more irritating to the ears around him. Uryuu flashed a look toward Chad that warned him that he was losing his patience. Finally, one of them spoke._

"_Keigo, please tell us why you called us here." Chad said, one of his eyes visible under his hair._

"_Dudes! I've found the jackpot! The answer to all our problems! The money hole! Th-"_

_A quick jab in the side from Ichigo made Keigo stop his rant and warned him of the pains that were promised to happen if he continued the childish display of joy. Quickly, Keigo cleared his throat and took a drink of his own cup. Once the cup was settled on the table, Keigo's face turned serious and he scanned the room of any rats that may be overhearing him._

"_Okay, so I found a nice and big ass house near the edge of town. I've been watching it for a few days and so far, it looks pretty empty! The only people I've seen are a bunch of old hags that probably clean the place. If we all work together, we can bust in there and get the goods. I heard some rich douche bag lives there, probably some business dude, so imagine all that's in the joint! We can be dancing in money in moments!"_

_Keigo seemed deep in a fantasy, too deep to notice the looks from the men around him. Chad and Uryuu looked at each other once, shaking their head and opening their mouths to respond. Ichigo only took another drink from his scotch, his eyebrow twitching when he heard the whine that nearly destroyed his hearing._

"_What do you guys mean by no? This place is a cash cow! Why are you two backing away from this opportunity?" Keigo whined, pouting his lips._

"_You know stealing from a house filled with women is wrong." Chad said._

"_Stealing from women is weak and I won't have any part of it. Especially if it means bringing harm to defenseless women." Uryuu said, looking away when Keigo began to plead more. Once Keigo got too many cold shoulders, he turned his attention to Ichigo. He smirked before leaning toward Ichigo and raising a thumb._

"_So… what do you say?"_

"_Pass."_

_Keigo sighed, trying to come up with an idea to convince Ichigo, who was the strongest of the group. After a few moments of quick thinking, he snapped his finger and turned back to see Ichigo drinking his third cup._

"_Ichigo, I heard this guy is a dirty guy… Supposedly behind most of the fucked up shit that happens here! He doesn't deserve to have all that money. We can take what we can and give half of it to the kids that need it here!" Keigo said. Ichigo placed his empty cup down and thought for a moment before looking back to the smiling man._

"_What makes you so sure we can pull this off?" Ichigo said._

"_I heard from some guys around here that you look just like him. That's why some guys runaway when they see you 'cause they think you're him! If we can get in, you can distract the maids while I do the deed. What do you say?"_

_Ichigo pondered on the idea. He and his small group have robbed from rich houses before and this one did seem simple. It was only an added bonus to discover that the man may have been a cruel man. So, swallowing the last bit of his drink, Ichigo nodded his head once with closed eyes._

"_I'm in…"_

_XXXEndXXX_

Ichigo slowly, with his back still pressed hard against the cold wall, made his way to the edge of the alley so that he could take a quick look around. After looking down the way he came he was able to hear the barking of the dogs fade as they got further and further away.

Pressing himself flat against the wall once more he focused on calming his breathing and his frantic heart beat while closing his eyes.

Not a second later his eyes snap open as he hears a high pitched scream which he recognized instantly to whom it belongs to.

'_Keigo!'_

XXX

Two men step down and away from two huge double doors that were the entrance to the grand manor behind them.

One of the men, who had grayish white hair, watched thru his barely opened eyes as, in the distance, an orange head of hair bolted around a corner to the right. The second man who stepped out, with his bright neon blue hair, watched the other darker haired boy take off the opposite direction.

Both men grinned, with their trade mark blood thirsty grins, as they took their first step towards the gates that would lead them off the property. Yet only to be stopped when hearing the voice of the master of the house.

"Gin, Grimmjow,"

Both men mentioned turned to see only a pair of glowing golden-yellow eyes within the darkened entrance in which they just exited.

"I want them both. Bring them ta meh. Alive."

With slow, careful nods both men once again turned to do as duty calls.

Baring his K-nines, Grimmjow barked out a maniacal laugh.

"I call dibs on the Orange headed one!"

Gin could only chuckle as behind them the pair of golden-yellow eyes retreated and was soon swallowed within the darkness of the Manor.

XXX

'_Shit! How could he have been so stupid! Why didn't he just follow me!'_

Not giving it much more thought, Ichigo took the first step out of the alley to sprint his way in the direction he had heard the scream but fate had other plans obviously since the moment his face made it around the corner the back of his shirt was jerked back into the alley before his face and chest were slammed painfully against the gritty brick wall he was moments ago leaning against.

As Ichigo tried to gain the breath that was knocked from him he tried to push off the wall to fight back when suddenly he was tugged back by his collar and away from the wall.

His eyes were only able to catch a glimpse of a malicious grin and bright blue hair before a fist was slammed harshly into the side of Ichigo's face and upon his temple. He felt his body pitch backwards and to the side before losing all conscious thought and his mind going blank.

XXX Else where XXX

Leaning back against a kitchen counter a young girl, with long jet black hair that hung loosely around her face, with a pair of Blue-Green eyes and who looked to be in her late teens, held a cup of coffee in both hands while bringing the rim of the cup close to her nose.

Inhaling deeply she gave a giddy little laugh before taking another long sip of the blackened goodness.

With a sigh, she smiled contentedly as she ignored the barely heard conversation, that was going on in the other room, in favor of savoring the coffee.

As she took another, but much longer sip, she chocked and coughed up the liquid as a vibration went off in her pants.

Startled, and somewhat annoyed, she pulled out her still vibrating cell phone from her pocket and raised an eyebrow at the familiar name that flashed on the screen.

With a longing sigh she looked over at her coffee, in which she put down on the counter top during her coughing episode, and slid open her phone to answer the call.

"Yeah?"

"Birdie, quit drinking the Kuchiki's coffee and listen up."

Birdie's left eye twitched as she sneered into the phone.

"For your information, I wasn't drinking coffee!" Silence was all she received knowing the caller believed not a word she said. With an aggravated huff she killed the silence.

"What do you want?"

XXX

Outside another woman, seemingly much older, perhaps in her middle to late twenties, stood against a black limo. Her arms resting atop the limo roof behind her, her eyes closed, with the drivers side door against her back.

With a yawn she reached with her right hand to scratch the back of her head, that was covered with long blue-black hair that was also up in a high and tight pony-tail, before opening her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes looked glazed over with sleep as she stared off into space.

The sound of a shutting door behind her drew her attention as she leaned her head back, turning her head to the right, and saw Birdie walking out of the house, in which the woman was parked in front of, and quickly making way in her direction.

The older woman turned around to cross her arms on the roof and place her chin down on her forearms as she waited for Birdie to reach the limo. And once she did, she noticed that Birdie looked none to happy.

"Ru, I just got a call from Gin. He says the boss is calling us back."

Pushing off the limo Ru reached into the front pocket of her black hoodie and pulled out her cell to look at the time. Noticing that the timer she placed for the visit still said there was an hour left.

Ru looked up at Birdie, placing her phone back in her pocket, before rubbing the right side of her face.

"Well, got get her then."

Birdie narrowed her eyes before responding.

"Why me?"

Raising an eyebrow Ru narrowed her eyes back at Birdie.

"Why not you? Ya should've gotten her out here when ya got the damn call. It's ya fault so go back 'nd get her."

They had a good old fashioned stare down before Ru rolled her eyes to the side.

"Just do it will ya'?"

Flashing Ru the middle finger, who in turn only chuckled in response, Birdie finally spins around to make her way back into the house. Before entering fully she hears Ru speak once more.

"Oh, an' make it snappy! We ain't got all night."

With a quick swivel of her head, Birdie sends the grinning woman resting against the limo a heavy set glare before closing the door behind her.

Once inside Birdie followed the low voices toward the living room. When entering said room the voices died down till there was only silence as a pair of Blue-Violet eyes, along with another pair of Blue-Grey, stare her down as she entered.

Clearing her throat she crosses her arms behind her back before addressing both black haired people before her.

"I apologize for the interruption, Rukia, Mr. Kuchiki, but we've been summoned to return home immediately."

With a soft sigh Rukia turns back to face her father while placing her hand atop his.

"It was nice to see you again, father."

With a stiff nod Byakuya patted Rukia gently atop her head a couple times.

"As is the same to you, Rukia. No matter the shortness of the visit."

With a barely there smile, Rukia stands to face Birdie. With a nod to the younger woman, they both head out of the living room towards the entrance room.

Once out of ear shot of her father Rukia's eyes narrowed as she spoke with a rough edge to her voice.

"There better be a good reason for this."

Slipping her hands into her pockets Birdie sighs before responding.

"We weren't given a reason, only to return you immediately. So, I'm just as in the dark as you are, Rukia."

Without further complaints, only giving an annoyed huff, Rukia followed Birdie towards the limo, Ru already waiting inside and ready to take off.

Once reaching the running limo Birdie opened the back door for Rukia to climb in. After closing the door she made her way to the passenger side. When all were finally situated inside all three women remain silent as they drove home at the orders of their master.

XXX

With a hitch of his breath Ichigo finally regained consciousness. When opening his eyes he was met with nothing but darkness. With a shake of his head he felt the fabric that covered his eyes slightly shift against his face.

Trying to move his arms from his lap to remove the fabric he felt the tight bindings that wrapped around his wrists rub against his flesh. With another shift of his body he noticed that his ankles were also tied together and just as tight as his wrists.

Hearing a door open behind him he turned his head to the right to hear better. In doing so he felt someone grab a handful of his bright hair and while letting out a hiss from the painful grip Ichigo was forced to face forward again.

"Well, look wha' we have here. Thought ya' could get away with stealin' from meh, huh?"

When giving no response Ichigo's head was tugged back quickly before the sash across his eyes was finally removed.

Blinking, so that his vision could adjust to the lighting, his eyes then widened when he found himself staring directly into a face that was identical to his own. As if looking into a mirror.

The only differences were the pure white hair, that was a bit longer then Ichigo's, atop this dangerous man's head and the pair of golden, almost yellow, piercing eyes.

While tilting his head slightly to the side, the mans eyes remain locked onto Ichigo. The near same look of disbelief that was etched upon Ichigo's face, flashed across his own. After a moments more of silence he leaned back against the long table, that looked able to sit more then twenty something people, behind him.

With a scoff he crossed his arms before grinning.

"Would ya' look at that. Ya' right, Gin. He does look just like meh."

A chuckle came from Ichigo's left, drawing his attention to a silver haired man as he walked passed Ichigo to stand beside his mirror image.

"Of course I'm right. Have I ever told you wrong before?"

The blue haired man who was standing beside Ichigo on his right, which Ichigo now realized was the same man who knocked him out in the alley and is also the same man keeping a tight grip on Ichigo's hair, snorted before finally speaking.

"So, wha' ya' wanna do with him, Boss?"

The man known as 'Boss', since no name was mentioned yet for said man, pushed off the table before turning around and walking past the many chairs that lined the sides of the table and then sat in the single chair at the head of the table.

Once sitting down, he leaned back comfortably before locking his gaze once more on Ichigo.

"Well, I guess I can't kill 'im. Not after seeing that mug of his."

"But, Boss, he-,"

With a raise of the Bosses left hand, the blue haired man was silenced.

"I know wha' he's done, Grimmjow, but I think I've got somethin' bet'ta in store fer him rath'a then death."

Leaning forward while crossing his arms over the table top, a grin was soon stretching across his face. A grin that left Ichigo feeling somewhat uneasy.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point an' make ya' a deal, kid. Pose as my double an' have everythin' ya've eva wanted. Power, respect, money 'nd woman. I'm talkin' the whole nine-yards within your grasp. But if ya' refuse meh …well…,"

With a snap of his fingers a bulky looking man dragged a bloody looking Keigo out from a room behind the golden eyed man. Keigo was forced over to the table, the large man then proceeded to slam Keigo face down, hard, onto the table in front of the 'Boss'. More blood splattered on the clean table, making Ichigo feel nauseated by the smell of it.

"…I'll kill ya' friend. Right in front of ya'. Then Imma have my men here kill ya on ya friend's blood."

Shutting his eyes while gritting his teeth till they hurt, Ichigo took a deep breath before opening his eyes to look into Keigo's face. Frightened and pained filled eyes stared back at Ichigo as he could only stare back powerlessly. Ichigo's jaw clenched tightly as his mind tried to come up with something that could save his friend as well as himself. He found nothing and bowed his head slightly out of guilt that he could not save both of their lives.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

With one last glance towards Keigo, Ichigo brought his narrowed Amber gaze back to stare head on at the Golden eyes that mockingly stared back.

Stealing his resolve he nodded his head once in affirmation.

Basically sealing the deal to his own fate.

With a wave of his hand the 'Boss' gave order to take the bloody mess of a boy away from his sights.

With a sharp tug, Keigo was hauled up roughly, releasing a pained filled hiss.

"Wait!"

Ichigo lunged forward only to be yanked back into the chair by his hair. All three intimidating men watched him curiously as they waited for him to continue.

Heaving a couple deep breaths, while ignoring the searing pain to his scalp, he tried to make a deal of his own. His hazel eyes looked deeply into the pair of golden ones, showing no fear but overwhelming need to save his friend from death.

"Release him and let him walk out of here alive or else you might as well just kill me now because I will not follow a single order or command given."

Grimmjow and Gin wore matching grins when feeling impressed by the boys sudden bravery. No man alive was foolish enough to speak to the Boss in such a tone but they found it rather amusing since acts like these were rare to come by.

The Boss gave a quick nod of his head to the side, Grimmjow taking the signal to step away from Ichigo to walk forward and take hold of Keigo.

"Make sure he walks outta the building alive, Grimmjow. Yammy, ya' go along with him."

With a nod of their own, Grimmjow dragged Keigo out of the room with Yammy following right behind him.

"What's ya' name, kid?"

Ichigo's eyes remained on the closed door, in which Keigo was taken thru, before turning to answer his newly acquired Boss.

"Ichigo."

"Well, the names Hichigo. Welcome to my world as my Double, Ichigo."

Ichigo could only bow his head in defeat as he was surrounded by the cackling laughter coming from the Devilish man in the room.

XXX

Being shoved forward, Keigo stumbled down the steps once he was outside.

After catching his balance he turned back around to try and look back inside for Ichigo but his sight was blocked by Grimmjow who sneered at him.

"Get the fuck outta here!"

Jumping back in fear at the booming voice Keigo turned to sprint down the walk way to freedom.

Only when taking just three steps forward was a shot suddenly heard and quickly after a bullet was lodged into the back of his head.

Falling face down upon the cement, Keigo's blood rapidly pooling around his face, Grimmjow watched before tilting his head up to howl out a boisterous laughter before turning around, passing by Yammy who laughed along with him, before closing the doors behind them.

The body stayed for a few moments until a few maids were sent out to clean the bloody mess. Most of them being from Mexico, prayed to the saints for the young man dead on the floor and also, for the new member of the twisted family. The head maid held her rosary close to her chest, wiping away the blood on the cross before picking up the body, with help they placed the body into a trunk. Where it would take the body of the young man to a nearby lake to give it a water burial.

All the while, the one known as Ichigo was being untied and lead to another room. Believing that his childhood friend would be making it home soundly.

Ichigo should have known that bargaining with the Devil only takes you one step closer to Hell.

XXX

**TBC**…

Review or we will send our evil kitties and bunnies on you while you're sleeping!


End file.
